Secrets
by RandomNinja1112
Summary: Amanda Smith hasn't had the easiest childhood. Her parents were killed right in front of her eyes. Since then she has been determined to catch the man responsible. So, she joins the BAU team. And just in luck, the same killer has returned and is ready to kill. Will Amanda be able to handle all of this Or will she fail to do so? Read on to find out! Eventually a Spencer/OC fic.


I paled. I was not expecting this. The one question I've been dreading to hear my entire life. I'll be honest. I was kind of hoping it would never be asked.

"Well? Dr. Smith, I will not wait all day for you to answer a simple question. What is your earliest childhood memory?"

"S-sorry. It's just... It's not the most pleasant memory you will ever hear."

I tried stalling. "Why must I answer this?"

"If you want a job here at the BAU, then you must understand, we profile. We need to profile every agent to see if they are mentally prepared for the job. Now please answer the question."

Damn. Why must this Agent Hotchner be so pushy?

"U-um, o-ok." I took in a deep breath. "Blood." My voice is shaky. "I remember blood. My parents'. I was about four years old. It was about 3 in the morning when I heard a scream. My mother. It shook me awake. I was shaking by then, and I slowly crawled out of my bed. It was dark, but I didn't have a flashlight. So I hugged the walls as I walked to their room.

"I remember hearing crashes, and yelling. I got scared even more with each step, but I couldn't gather the logic to go back to my room. I knew something was wrong, so I felt the need to go investigate. I was only four."

My voice was now shaking. Agent Hotchner with a stiff face told me to go on.

"I-I... I remember reaching their room. First thing I saw was a blood everywhere. I didn't really understand what it was until later, but it still scared me. I heard a scream from my mother.

"She was screaming at me, telling me to run to the neighbors and call the police. But it was too late. She was murdered right in front of my eyes by a strange man in a white mask. He wore all white, even white shoes. It was as if he wanted to see the blood on himself. He probably did. Next I saw my father in the corner, already dead. I put my hand over my mouth as tears poured down my face. I was too young to understand, but I still knew this was bad. The man in white came over to me, butcher knife in hand.

"He shushed me, telling me to go to my room. To go to sleep and forget that this happened. He pet my head with the blood covered glove and gently nudged me to go. I listened, not wanting to get hurt. As I left, I heard the door close behind me. Then I heard a loud buzzing noise. A chainsaw. I walked into my room and laid down in my bed, tears still falling down. Then I fell asleep."

I sighed.

"You don't have to go on."

I shook my head and laughed humorlessly. "You made me start, now I must finish...

"I woke up the next morning. And ran to my parents room, hoping it was a dream. But it wasn't. I was screaming. I ran to the phone in the hallway, and dialed a number my mom was sure to make sure I knew. 9-1-1. The police came in 10 minutes and a female officer held me as I cried. She kept telling me they would find this man. But they never did."

I had tears falling down my cheek by now. Agent Hotchner gave me a box of tissues.

"I am very sorry. Had I known this had happened, I wouldn't have asked." He looked in my file. "How come this isn't in your file?"

I frowned. "It should be..."

He put down the file. "I'll have my tech analysis check into it later. For now, I have a few more question to ask. Nothing too major, just simple ones. Like, why do you want to join the BAU."

"Isn't it obvious? To catch people like that man who killed my parents."

He nods.

"Okay, now do you have any mental disorders? Even the smallest ones that aren't included in your file?"

"I had myself evaluated last month. My Grandmother had mild psychopathic tendencies, but so far everything looks fine." I take a file from my psychiatrist out of my bag. I hand it to him and he looks it over. "See, all clear."

He nods. "One final question. It's not part of the interview, but I must ask. You said they never caught the man that killed your parents, correct?"

I nod.

"Well, we have just received a case from Atlanta, Georgia. The killer has a similar M.O. And we are leaving in tomorrow. How would you like to join us?"

"I would love to sir! But may I ask why you are letting me go just after interviewing me? Does it mean I got the job?"

"Not quite. It will be a trial, so to speak. It will be to see how well you work with my team, and generally, how emotionally capable you are, and to see if you are a good profiler. Is that alright?"

"Of course sir."

"Ok, then we are leaving at 12:00 PM tomorrow, but I'd like you to come in two hours early to meet the team, discuss the case and your personal experience with the case, and so we can go over any questions and guidelines." He stood up and I as well. We shook hands.

"I think you will do great." He hands me a packet of the 'laws' of the BAU and other guidelines. "It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Amanda Smith. Or should I say, Doctor-Agent Smith. Welcome to the team." He hands me a badge, gun, and shakes my hand one more time. "Don't be late." And I leave his office.

This just might go well.

Doctor Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk listening to one of Derek's old girlfriend stories. He was going to as a question about it when they heard Hotch's door open then close. They looked up and saw a young woman, a bit younger than him, walked out. She had gorgeous blonde hair and from what he could tell, blue eyes. It was hard to tell from afar, but he knew her eyes were not only blue, but the cornea was red, as if she's been crying. But she looked fairly happy, with a hint of angry. She left the bullpen and went into the elevator, just as Penelope Garcia walked in. Garcia's eyes followed behind the strange woman. She then walked over to the team. "Is that the new girl?"

Spencer looked at Penelope in shock. "New girl?"

"Yeah the one that has a terrible past and Hotch might have just hired? You didn't know? None of you?" She looked at the team.

JJ then walked up to the group. "Yeah, I heard. The next case we got? She's a child victim. You'll all understand tomorrow when we go over it. Let's just say she's like Spencer here, if not a little less smarter. She graduated College last year with two Doctorate degrees in Criminology and Behavioral Sciences. She also majors in Psychology, Sociology and Forensics. Along with two minors in English and Musical Therapy. She was tested for her IQ and has 176. Pretty damn close to you Spence."

"Wow. That sure is something." Said Derek.

"Yeah...something..." Said Spencer.


End file.
